Champion's Respect
by Second City Saint
Summary: ECW One Night Stand truly changed Cena. All he wanted was some respect, but he never got it. Going through hell and coming back, Cena vowed to get the respect he deserves, through any means necessary.


John Cena smirked as he stood in the ring, all alone. RVD was just sent crashing outside the ring a little while ago, while the poor referee who pushed Cena was on the ground, probably unconscious.

Cena raised his head up a bit and smirked wider at the incredibly hostile crowd. The ECW extremists were hard to please, but once you gained their trust, they would go to war for you. But clearly, Cena wasn't their favorite wrestler.

Slowly raising his fist up and morphing them into his signature taunt, Cena looked around the crowd. All of them were booing the hell out of him. Cena had received mixed reactions in the past, but this was totally different.

"I gotta hand it to Cena, he's on a roll." Tazz admitted, despite the fact that his own comrade, RVD, was lying on the outside of the ring.

"John Cena has shown everyone that he can be extreme." Joey Styles declared.

"The crowd still ain't liking him." Tazz pointed out.

"Who the hell is that!?" Styles exclaimed as a figure clad in a coat and motorcycle helmet barged into the ring. Cena barely had time to turn around, before he was speared, right into the table that was resting in the corner.

Cena felt his spine crack into half as his head collided into the wooden table, breaking it into half. That spear was brutal, the helmet and the table didn't help in the slightest.

"THANK YOU EDGE!" The ECW crowd thanked the ultimate opportunist who looked around, throwing a dirty look at Cena; he waved his hand right in front of his face, imitating Cena's signature gesture, before walking back from where he came.

Cena managed to register Edge in his vision, along with the 'THANK YOU EDGE' chants. And frankly, it drove Cena wild. He was pissed. Everyone seemed to get in his way, now Edge wanted Cena to loose the company's top title, making him into the biggest joke ever.

Cena barely rolled into the middle of the ring. The crowd popped as RVD slowly, but surely stood up on the top rope. Cena managed to register that too, but before he could even think of moving away, he experienced the entire weight of Van Dam, crashing onto him, knocking the breath out of his lungs!

"He's near it! HE DID IT!" Styles shouted in joy as RVD slowly pulled Cena's leg for a cover.

"That's my dawg, RVD!" Tazz stood up.

1…. Cena felt some life return into his muscles.

2….. Will he be a laughing stock after this? The guy who lost the biggest match in history?

….. He wouldn't allow that.

…..Even if he had to go against his own code…. Cena decided.

The cheering of the crowd exploded into deafening boos as Cena managed to kick out. Somehow, someway, Cena managed to kick out.

"THE HELL!? How is this possible?" Tazz shouted in disbelief.

"Fuck you Cena!" The ECW crowd started another chant and Cena's eye twitched. Going through hell and kicking out from the frog star splash, yet he was still treated like shit…. This had gone far enough.

RVD looked around in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Cena kicked out, from the ferocious move, and the deadly frog splash. This Cena was one of the tough, no doubt about it.

RVD allowed himself a breather, soaking in the cheers from the crowd. He slowly made his way back to the top rope, bracing himself for yet another Frog Splash.

Cena quickly took out his brass knuckles from his pocket; he had kept it just in case, and now was the perfect time to use it. Cena hastily got onto his feet and ran towards RVD, nailing him right on the head with the brass knuckles.

"Brass knuckles?" Styles said, "Oh my God, Van Dam is knocked out cold on the top turn buckle."

Cena smirked as he did his wave at RVD, adding insult to injury. He slowly climbed onto the top turn buckle and hoisted RVD onto his shoulders.

"What's he doing?" Tazz asked.

Cena sighed as he FU'ed RVD from the top turn buckle, right into the middle of the ring, for sure knocking him out cold for the rest of the night. The crowd went silent for a few more seconds, before erupting into Anti-Cena chants.

Cena took some damage from the fall but he was too satisfied to care. He laughed and crawled over to Van Dam, who was busted open. Laughing, Cena mounted RVD and shouted in his face, "I told you, you pissed off the wrong, fire breathing, son of a bitch!" Cena yelled as he pummeled RVD right on the open wound, each punch aggravating the wound, and making more of the fans scream out their hate.

Cena stopped and looked at his crimson knuckles; he smirked at RVD and then at the crowd, starting yet another chant, which was ignored.

Cena stood up and towered over the unconscious RVD, he waved at the RAW referee who came running towards the ring. Cena rested his foot right onto RVD's chest. 1… 2…. 3, and it was over.

"I can't believe this. We had this match won…." Tazz trailed off.

"Cena is one tough son of a bitch, that's for sure." Styles lamented.

Cena's music hit as the crowd went wild, cussing horribly at Cena who was all smiles. He bent down and waved his hand at RVD, "You can't see me!" Cena taunted.

He grabbed his championship and climbed the turn buckle. He smirked at 'If Cena wins we riot' sign, pointing at the fan and he taunted him to come over.

"ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!" The extremists shouted at Cena, in pure hate.

Cena smiled as he grabbed the microphone. He tried to speak but ending up laughing, further fueling the hate. Yup, Cena was laughing at the death threats and cussing. He completely NO SOLD them.

"ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!" The crowd continued to chant.

"….. At your service!" Cena finally answered, with a smile. He gave a half assed salute to the crowd, before hoisting the belt on his shoulder.

Just as he was about to walk away, RVD stood up, almost in a daze. He groggily stood up and looked around himself.

Cena stopped and smirked, he grabbed the title firmly, and just as RVD turned around, Cena charged towards him, nailing him right on the head, flooring him once again!

Cena laughed, as he edged the crowd to come into the ring and beat the crap out of him, "I'm right here!" He taunted.

Before anything could happen, Vince McMahon, the chairman of the board, hurried into the ring, along him were several security personals.

"John, come on, let's go." Vince patted Cena on the back who was all smiles.

"I'm extreme!" Cena shouted.

"What an ending…. I never expected that." Tazz admitted.

"Neither did I partner, but Cena showed up something that we never expected." Styles replied as the screen faded to black, with Cena being escorted out of the building, safely.

* * *

**First of all, let me get something straight. The current Cena, makes me simply turn off or change the channel, whenever he comes onto my TV screen. That man has been stale for years, and IMO, he will never changed, unless wrestling goes into another boom period. HOWEVER, this Cena, I liked, I especially liked the way he acted in the match. Almost heelish. **

**So this gave birth to my first Wrestling fic, Cena as a tweener of sorts, he'll be demanding respect, very soon... If you guys want me to continue. So yup, please tell me what you think of this sneak peak so far. See you guys later! :D **


End file.
